The Bloody Angel
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Some one betrays Kagome that no one not even she suspected would and in the worst way possible. Now as the people who hurt children are dying. The Spirit Detectives are on the case and Kagome is on the run. Can they figure out what going on before the pas
1. Chapter 1

There were several reasons for why she was feared through out Japan. No one actually knew who she really was, not even the few youkia that roamed the land. And that was the way she liked it. She let a smirk grace her ruby lips at the reasons. One no one had ever seen her, just her victims. Two she went after those who killed, hurt, raped, or in any way harmed a child. Three she knew who had done the crimes before the police ever did. Four she didn't care how old, what race, or what kind of power her victims had. And lastly but not least Five she never killed her victims quickly. There was always the same thing at every scene. A folder full of evidence and proof against the murdered and a single black rose with blood red thorns through the victim's heart. The detectives and such assigned to each victim started calling her The Bloody Rose but the children the victims had hurt, they called her a Guardian Angel. So to improvise the news called her the Bloody Angel. She smirked at the very true name. After all why should she deny her heart of its so badly needed vengeance against those who hurt children in any way, shape, or form. She let an self-satisfied smirk grace her lips as she left the home of her latest victim. This one more tortured then all the others. And there were reasons behind that no one would ever know. And she would never let them ever get close enough to her to find them out. Or else they would simply have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not good, not at all. Some one with immense spiritual power was killing anyone, human, demon, or spirit, who hurt a child in anyway. They found traces of her aura at the last crimes scene in makia. It seemed as if this Bloody Angel as the nigens called her could make a portal to any realm undetected. Which had originally made him suspect Botan but she was cleared of all accusations, in his mind, when she was standing next to him when a victim died. All the victims could describe of the woman was deep midnight sapphire eyes that glowed with heartbreak and fury, ebony haired that was always pulled back into a high ponytail, and a mask that covered the rest of her features. What was the scariest to the nigens was that some of the murders had been committed in broad daylight. Normally he wouldn't interfere but when the Bloody Angel killed a few ghosts, spirits, and one of his own ogres' he had to. Besides his father wanted the Bloody Angel's real name, and he wanted to be the one to deal out her punishment. He didn't know why and at the moment he really didn't care. As far as he was concerned the Bloody Angel deserved it. He sighed as he had Botan call his Spirit detectives into his office. It was high time he put them on the case.


	3. Chapter 3

'Tears rolled unchecked down pale cheeks. Never ever had she thought this would happen. She had always known one if them would turn on her eventually but she had never suspected the woman she considered a sister too. Her heart was broken and shattered, lying open in the other woman's hands. She sobbed as her ex-sister smirked over her broken form. Never once would she have thought this woman would harm her. Never had she thought Sango could kill Shippo. But she had...' She awoke with streams of cold sweat rolling down her face. Terror as pure as day showed through every pour of her face. A silent scream tore through her throat, unable to make a sound as the terror of the nightmare wore off. Her ragged breathing began to slow and even out. The memory of that day still haunted her, even in her dreams. Every emotion, every thought, every fear was remembered. Why the woman she'd thought to be her sister killed the kitsune child she'd considered her son she would never know. Now though, no other child would go through what her's had. She swore it.


	4. Chapter 4

Botan worriedly called Kurama, the only one of the spirit detectives she knew that would actually answer. She was pleasantly surprised when she caught glimpses of the other boys in the background. Kurama looked slightly more ruffled then she ever remember seeing the avatar. When he caught a glimpse of her decidedly ragged appearance and lack of cheery disposition, he shushed the others.

"Hello Kurama. I do hope you've had a better morning then I have." He looked sligtly curious at her statement but didn't question her on it.

"I do believe I have. Does Koenma have another mission for us?" she could hear Yusuke's threats to beat the demi-god to bloody pulp if he did. She gave a weak smile when she heard it.

"Yes I'm afraid he does and it won't be nearly as easy as your others cases have been. I'll open a portal right now." With that she closed the compact and opened a portal to Kurama's appartment. She really did hope they actually come out of this alive. But she was afraid they weren't even close to the power need to defeat the Bloody Angel, who ever she was.


	5. Chapter 5

She closed her eyes as she rammed the rose that she was so famous for in the woman's heart. She hadabused her daughter horribly. The little girl had whip marks all over her back and bruises on her stomach and shoulders. All in all the little girl was a wreck. The girl was curled in a little ball watching her with frightened eyes. Slowly she raised her empty hands and pulled off the mask that kept others from identifying her.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" The little girl raised her head slightly, her expression some where between frightened and relieved. It was like the little girl could sense that her savior wouldn't harm her.

"Mama called me Lily I think but most of the time she just called me a mistake or a curse." the Bloody Angel felt her heart twinge in sadness for the little girl. She couldn't believe the woman could hurt the child as badly as she did.

"Well Lily my name is Kagome. Would you like to come live with me?" the little girl looked up at her with such hope and trust that it nearly broke her heart. For heaven's sake the little girl just saw her kill her mother and she trusted her.

"Could I really?" there was an eagerness in her voice that reminded her so much of the child she had lost. She smiled gently and held out her hand, when the child tried to grab it and winced in pain, she scooped her up.

"Of course now just sleep I heal you when we get home, Lily dear." with one hand she replaced the mask. Just in time too. She looked coldly upon the face of the grim reaper. After sending the deity of death a glare and a mental threat, she quickly left a note to the police about Lily, along with the evidence against the woman. The deity cringed back in fear as she stood and disappeared, Lily sound asleep in her arms. the deity looked at the evidence and then the souless body. It seemed as if the roses drew the soul into themselves and them purified them out of existence. Somehow she could not hate the woman who spent her life protecting children. In fact she had seen who the Bloody Angel truely was and she knew she would not tell. In fact she would do what she could to help her. Even if it meant going against the entirespirit world to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

He allowed his thoughts to travel away from the scene in the mirror. His son was telling his seemingly worthless detectives about the Bloody Angel. The grim reaper assigned to keep his son in line was gone to do who knows what. He knew that as soon as they found her she would turn them, just as she did his only daughter, Mitsuko. He still regretted assigning her to the Bloody Angel case. His wife had found Mtsuko's note saying that she believed in what the angel was doing and had joined her. Kagura still hadn't left the dojo after her blood rage had subsided. He shuddered at the thought of what she'd done to some of the servents in her immense rage. He sighed as he let his thoughts travel back to what seemed like now much simpler days. The days when he'd been roaming around the feudal japan as a perverted human monk with a cursed hand. And his companions, all he had to do was think of them and a smile formed on his face. The stubborn and bossy Inu-hanyou, the vengeful youkia-exterminator, the playful kitune pup, and the purest miko to ever exist. He missed them and their extremely funny antics. Then he thought about why he didn't know what had happened to some of them. Sango, the youkia-exterminator, had betrayed them with Naraku by killing Shippo, the kitsune kit. He could still remember the look of pure terror and betryal on Kagome, the miko's, face. He had never come across an expression so hopeless, so angry, or so unforgettable. What came next still gave him nightmares. Kagome's body glowing with her unearthly powers, flames pouring from her body. She raised one hand and with glowing tears pouring down her cheeks, incinerated Sango, the woman he had loved at the time, to death. The very earth then had surrounded the burning body and entrapped it in thorn covered vines.Then the vines pulled the Sango's body into the very pit of hell. Then Kagome had collapsed in a bright flash of light and dissapeared. Inuyasha had already desended into hell because of Kikyo's trickery. So he was left alone to himself with the no one not even a body for company. He was broken from his thoughts when Shippo's spirit wandered into the room. The kitsune kit's spirit only seemed to come and talk with him when either the Bloody Angel acted up or when he heard something about Kagome. And since Kagome had disappeared so long ago it was pretty much only about the Bloody Angel, though why the spirit of the murdered kit had taken an interest in this fallen angel he didn't know.

"Who's the latest victim, Shippo?" he asked tiredly. The kit looked at him curiously for a moment before nodding to himself, as though coming to an internal decision.

"Her name is Yumi Bemagyo. She was one of your sons assassins. He has gone into a fit of rage and was getting a scolding from Kagura when I left them. The grim reaper went to collect the soul and has found it gone. It seems the roses now draw the soul into themselves and seem to purify the soul out of existance." the kit looked away from the mirror with the demi-god and his detectives to see what his old friend's reaction was. It would have been comical had it not been such a serious occasion.

"Purify...? Shippo that's not possible. The last true miko that could purify human souls was Kagome and she's been missing since... oh shit." He watched as the secret that had been veiled in the kit's eyes for so long became known to him.

"Since the Bloody Angal appeared."


	7. Chapter 7

Koenma watched the looks on his detectives faces as he told them all the facts on the Bloody Angel. Hiei's as normal was guarded as was Kurama's. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's however were simply to read. Confusion. He sighed, he'd already lost his sister to the Bloody Angel he hoped he would not lose them too. He was about to continue when the kitsune spirit he'd been raised with walked through the door smirking. The child was basically his cousin and yet was more like a walking encyclopedia at times.  
"Cancel all order's against the Bloody Angel, Koenma. Your father has ordered that she not be touched and King Sesshomaru upon hearing who our beloved angel is has full backed him up. They also have my own personal support. So tell your detectives to stop forming whatever plans and get over your dead assassin." the kitsune spirit now sat on his desk, the dead eyes sparkling with mischief and what could have been easily been mistaken for life had he not known that the kitsune was dead.  
"And just who is she that she is getting away scott free?" the kitsune's eyes dulled briefly. Before he left the room, he gave him one last look and information that shocked most of them to the core.  
"My mother and she didn't get away scott free. She lost me to the woman she considered her sister. She still has nightmares and it has been 500 years. Now because of one woman she will continue to kill those who dare to harm children until she feels that I have been avenged. And in my mother's mind that will never happen."


	8. Chapter 8

Lily tossed and turned all night obviously reliving her time with the woman who called herself the girl's mother. She watched wearily as Mitsuko rested her and on Lily's forehead. The little girl seemed to feel the safety and love that seemed to radiate from Mitsuko's skin. She herself was tired. After two more assassinations and then healing Lily, she was feeling slightly drained. Thankfully Mitsuko had immediately taken over for Lily as soon as she spotted the little girl. Kagome had gone upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes, something preferably bloodless. Mitsuko watched over the little girl with fierce and far away eyes. She could still remember when Kagome had taken her in. Kagome had been assigned to her around 300 years ago when she looked to be around the age of nine. Her father finally trusted her enough to give her a big case and she can remember giggling happily as she hugged her father. He'd smiled and sent her off to tell her mother, who had tears in her eyes, crying that her little girl was growing up. She started with watching the bloody angel as she did her kills. It had taken forever to find her, and it still did if she tried to find her. Kagome had immediately known she was there but she was unsure of why. Kagome had thrown the folder of evidence at her then disappeared without a sound. It only took two more folders of evidence for her to understand just why she did what she did. Abused children, raped, tortured, and so much more. She left a note for her mother to find and went to where she knew the woman would strike next. Just as she was about to disappear, she stepped out of the shadows and quietly asked if she could go with her. The bloody angel had held out her hand and she had willingly taken it. She'd been with Kagome ever since. Along with all the other children she rescued like this Lily. She smiled at the woman she considered another mother came in to check on the little girl, while a little boy hung on her.  
"Hikaru you need to let go so I can check on little Lily here." the boy pouted but let go to go sit in Mitsuko's lap. Kagome gently brushed Lily's red hair away from her face. She smiled when confused brown orbs stared up at her. That is before the little girl launched herself crying at her. Kagome wrapped her arms around the child making soothing noises as she rubbed the little girl's back.  
"Tell me what's wrong my little Lily." the girl started to quiet before looking tearfully up at her.  
"I don't have a mama anymore." Kagome gently lifted the little girl's down turned face and smiled gently.  
"Lily, sweetie, I'll be your mother if that's what you want or I could look for some of your relatives for you to live with?" She shook her head quickly and hugged Kagome tighter.  
"You'll be my mommy?" she nodded and soothed the child back to sleep knowing that the little girl needed it. She smiled when she looked up at Mitsuko only to find her and Hikaru asleep. She smiled, oh how she loved her children. With a wave of her hand she moved them to their rooms and tucked them in. With one backwards glance at Lily she went to bed for what was left of the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Botan gave a silent sigh of relief. The kitsune lord, though not many knew who he was, had stopped those she considered friends from going against the woman she now respected and would defend with her life. She tensed when Koenma shot her a look. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara started another arguement and she was relatively safe for the moment. She knew either Koenma, Kurama, or Hiei would figure it out. But she planned to be long gone before that happened. She would join the Bloody Angel and help her to destroy those who hurt children. Besides she was still Mitsuko's assistant really. She allowed her eyes to dance with mischeif and joy. Then she saw a sharp glance once again from Koenma.

"Were you even listening Botan!" the little ruler was irate with her yet all she could do is smile.

"No she wasn't and she really doesn't need to now that they know who the Bloody Angel is. She will live here and your sister will come back. And you my dear boy shall be dethroned once again and your sister shall reign as the next in line for the throne." a girl child from the shadows said. She stepped into the light and they were astonished to see a fire neko in front of them. Golden blonde hair fell in waves to her waist while her bangs were black. A red jewel was imprinted upon her forehead and black stripes graced her cheeks and wrists. Her red eyes looked over them easily and seemed to dismiss them just as quickly.

"Who are you and how do you know this?" Koenma demanded of the neko who flicked away the questions like a pesky fly that had decided to annoy her.

"Once my little Shippo informed me that the others knew of my mistress's identity I rushed to tell her. She has accepted both of her brothers offers to live here and her children, including your sister, are coming with her. Mitsuko, the child of true light, will once again rule the spirit world with wise and insightful judgement. Her time with my mistress was well spent. I shall enjoy your dethronement and the stripping of your title as Prince of Rekai, Koenma." the neko purred out, her eyes glowing with satisfaction. She glanced away from the soon to be ex-prince to where the Grim Reaper, Botan, stood.

"Botan, child, your own mistress misses you and would like to know if you would accompany me home to them." Botan's face lit up and the smile that broke out upon her face made the sun seem dull.

"I can see Mitsuko again? Thank you Lady Kilala." she bowed deeply and walked over the neko youkia. Kilala smiled and then tilted her head to the side as if listening to someone.

"Yes Mistress if that is your wish. I am in your nephew's office with Princess Mitsuko's assisstant. I shall prepare them for your arrival, my lady." She smirked at them as Botan's eyes got huge.

"They're coming here now!" she nearly squeeled with delight.The neko allowed a slight wince to grace her face before granting the grim reaper a nod.

"They shall arrive here first while the children's rooms are finished. My mistress has wished to see what you have done in your sister's absence and your sister with much amusement wants to know how badly you screwed up her files. They will arrive in a thirty minutes so I must go and tell Miroku and Shippo." with that the amused neko left the room her eyes seemed to dance with mischief.

"You have a sister?" Yusuke asked with a good deal of amusement. He could only imagine the older Princess picking on Koenma and a smirk formed on his lips.

"Yes unfortunately. She was the first assigned to the Bloody Miko case around 300 years ago. She soon defected because she believed in what the so called angel did. We sent assassins after that to kill the angel but each time their bodies were sent back with Mitsuko's trademark on them. A single mark on the base of the neck, the sign for impure. After that my mother sealed herself in the dojo and my father went into mourning. She is the black sheep of the family." they heard laughter as a swirling white-pink portal appeared. A black haired teen emerged from the portal. She had pouty red lips and sparkling violet eyes that immediately told who she was. She wore full chainmail body suit with a shirt and skirt on over it. She had two swords strapped to her narrow waist and steel-toed boots on her feet.

"The black sheep am I?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sighed as she lined up her five children. It seemed they all wanted to hold her hand and as touching as that was she only had two hands. To resolve it quickly she picked up the sleeping two-year old and held Lily's hand. Hikaru sported a pout but dealt with it. He brushed his dark brown hair out of his face and rolled his light green eyes. His new sister, Lily, seemed to be getting all of their mother's attention at the moment and while he was jealous (what child wouldn't be?) he knew that she needed it. So with a sigh he looked at his three other siblings.

There was Kage who there mother was holding. He had this jet black hair that always went to his shoulder's and almost the same colored eyes 'cept for their mom called them onyx eyes. He shrugged it wasn't like he really knew but the two-year old was named Kage because he was a tortured shadow demon that their mom saved.

Next there was Akiko, she was really nice but could be so still and calm it was kinda scary. She had a pale golden hair that reached just to her ankles and somber ruby eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. She was a half butterfly half moth demon which meant she had these giant wings that were most of the time translucent. There were of course antenae things on her forehead and like all demons she had fangs. She'd been raped by her father and now feared most men, except for her brothers. She's eight just like him.

Then there was Kiyoshi who was a hanyou. He was half wolf half human. He had white hair and white eyes that made him look like he was blind but in truth he was a snow wolf hanyou. Mom like to dote on him because he reminded her of two of her friends from her past. He was ten and extremely protective of Akiko and their mother of course. He let his eyes fall on Lily. They really didn't know to much about her 'cept that she was human, he could smell it. She had pretty blood red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be be extremely reliant upon their mom and their oldest sister Mitsuko.

He quickly cut off his thoughts as Mitsuko stepped through their mother's portal. He could hear snatches of the conversation on the other side. Their mother despite her lack of true demon blood started to chuckle, she had obviously heard what was going on on the other side. He watched as she sent Akiko and Kiyoshi through as Akiko wouldn't let go of the older boy's hand. He noted the older boy's blush and made a mental note to use it against him later. He watched his mother's eyes light up with a gentle pleasure before taking his cue to walk into the swirling white-pink portal. He nearly laughed when he saw his siblings on the other side. Kiyoshi was standing in front of Akiko while Mitsuko was being smothered in hugs by what smelled like death.

He let lt his eyes wander to the teenage boys that had their mouths wide open in shock. One was tall and had black hair will honey-brown eyes, this one was a toushin. He blinked wondering why the ex-prince would have demons and nigens for his spirit detectives. The only other nigen in the room besides Lily was a tall red head who had a face that only a mother could love. His aura though was gentle and chiverous. As his mother stepped through with the last of his siblings, he saw the two youkai. They were focused on his mother and her portal, that with a wave of the hand, closed. One felt really weird and smelt kinda weird too. It was like he was human and yet he was youkai without being a hanyou, maybe he was the avatar their mama warned them about. He had long red hair and emerald eyes that kept flashing gold. Why he didn't know nor did he honestly care. It was the youkia next to him that intrigued him. He was short but still like a couple of inches taller then their mother. 'Cause she wasn't all that tall herself. He had black hair like Kage but with a weird white starburst in it. His eyes were crimson and shone with something he didn't have a name fo. He would have continued with his inspection had their mother not placed her now free hand on his head. Lily was now firmly attached to her leg which had freed up that hand. She smiled down at him and he knew to take his place with his three other siblings. He watched as theri mother put Kage down and he waddled over and grabbed Kiyoshi's other hand, making him once again blush. He glanced back at Lily before rolling his eyes and holding out his hand for her. Theri mother gave her an encouraging smile and Lily hesistantly took his hand. When she started to shake he moved closer to her quivering form.

"Don't worry little sister, I'll protect you." she nodded and relaxed slightly against him. He saw their mother give him an amused smile to which he scowled. He didn't like it when their mom was amused, it always meant trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

He looked up when Miroku entered his chambers looking completely and fully overjoyed for some soon to be known reason. He raised and eye brow at the King of Reikai.

"And you say I'm still immature? Tell me of great King, just why are you so happy and hyper that you had to burst into my chambers?" Miroku shot him a look while amusement and irritation shined though his lord's eyes.

"She's here! Kagome is back!" his eyes snapped up to his uncle's immediantly. He stood and started to leave, he took note of Kilala in the shadows and nodded to her. She turned and headed back to the rooms he knew that his Kagome and her other children would stay. His feather lightsteps were sped by the joy and fear of seeing his mother again. Would she recognize him, he rolled his eyes at that thought. He hadn't changed, at all, so of course she would recognize him. It was just would she accept him as a ghost? He knew that if she didn't believe it was him she and she alone could kill his immortal soul. He sighed at the fact that he was a ghost, unable to touch, unable to hold her as he longed to do for so long. He didn't halt when he heard the first faint sounds of Miroku strugling to keep up. He took a deep breath as he stood outside his cousin's office. He could feel her aura through the door. The warmth and comfort radiating from her scared him even though it should have reassured him. He stood there for so long staring at the door that Miroku finally caught up. He felt Miroku try to put his hand on his shoulder. He felt laughter bubble up inside of him as Miroku, the King of Reiki, fall flat on his face. Miroku stood back up and shot the kit a glare before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Shippo, she'll understand. After all she is Kagome." he nodded and gave a nervous smile. With anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him, he opened the door...and there she was.


	12. Chapter 12

She felt like laughing at her children's, the spirit detectives, and the royals of Reiki's antics. Her children stared wide eyed laughing at their older sister and their cousin/brother. The detectives were doing various things but the humans were like her children. She felt a soft spot form for the two overgrown kids and had to hid her smile at what they would do if they ever found out that's what she thought of them. The youkai detectives were a bit more interesting. Both seemed to be watching what was happening but their eyes gave it away. Though the koorime looked to be in more control then the avatar. She would have to thank Sesshomaru for the information he sent over on them later. She looked back at her daughter and her nephew, they were still well bantering. Koenma was practically screaming that her baby girl wasn't who she said she was, while her little Mitsuko taunted him. Mostly with embarrassing facts from his childhood. She did give a low chuckle when she heard the Lady Death stand up against her former boss. Her chuckle it seemed gained their attention for they all turned to look at her, even the occupied youkai. She nearly sighed when she realized they were waiting for her input. Her little ones didn't really care she knew but they knew that as children they could pick up information easier then the adults could. Mitsuko had decided to teach them this type stuff, for their own protect, yeah right. She allowed her eyes to grace Mitsuko and winked.

"Koenma, you'd best give up. My little Mitsuko won't ever give in and you, my dear nephew, no longer have any right to the throne. Well not that you really had any before. Now you just have even less." she let an amused smile play upon her ruby lips, while her children burst out laughing at the red faced toddler. Even her little Lily. The detectives looked at her with questioning eyes, no doubt wondering what she was going on about. However, she brushed them off, she didn't feel like answering them just quite yet. She looked up out of her mental musings to see her red-faced nephew finally get untongue tied.

"Who are you to talk to me like that!" with that her low chuckle once again rang out through the room. She didn't even need to answer for her little Hikaru decided to answer for her. The little upstart.

"She's Kagome Higurashi! Our mama, guardian of the Shikon no Tama, creator of the barriers between the worlds, and the Bloody Miko! Now who are you?" the little boy taunted his green eyes sparkling with defiance. She watched as Lily gave him an awed glance and tuned out the ex-prince of Reiki's protests. It seemed as if her younger children were pairing up, but her little Kage didn't have anyone. Well not yet. Now if only her little Mitsuko could find her mate. She was just about to point this embarrassing little fact out when she felt an anxious aura outside the door. She sent a quick hand signal to her children and they shushed themselves immediately. The detectives caught on to this and they too kept quiet but unfortunately Koenma was not as quick on the uptake. Mitsuko silenced him, she shook her head, that's what he got for not noticing her silent qu. She pushed her aura out to calm the other aura. It was so frightened and anxious she couldn't read it properly. Then the door opened and there stood her little Shippo and Miroku. She felt her eyes widen before she felt her body hurdle towards her kit that she lost so long ago. Imagine her surprise when she went straight through him instead of landing in his arms. She stared up at Miroku in question then at what she'd thought was her son.

"It's ok mama, I'm real. You're not dreaming, I'm just a ghost now, mama." she trembled as she reached up to touch his cheek. Even as she felt her fingers go through him, she knew that he was really there. This was Reiki where ghosts and spirits are supposed to reside so it had to be him. She let tears she hadn't cried since his death roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry!" she cried into her hands since she couldn't cry on him. She felt cold when he wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her. Lily saw her new mother was crying and deemed the other boy was the problem. She broke away from her big brother and ran over to make her leave her mother alone. A choked sob/laugh erupted from her throat when she saw her son give her new daughter a glare and her daughter stick her tongue out at him with her eyes sparkling with defiance. She pulled Lily into her arms through her little Shippo. Who unintentionally got a view of Lily's soul. Lily shuddered at the feeling.

"Hush now my little flower. That's another of your brothers, sweetie. It's just been a really long time since I last saw him. There's nothing wrong." she smiled as Lily wiped away the tear tracks on her face. A small worried like frown on her face.

"Are you sure mama? I want you to be happy like you made me!" the little girl was cute with her moods swings, but it was the pure untainted love that shined from her eyes that truly lightened her heart. She nodded at the child not noticing her little Shippo's envious glare at Lily. However Mitsuko did and decided to break in and ruin the moment before the jealous kitsune decided to do something about the human little girl.

"Aw how cute, mom!" she laughed at her mother's glare and her sisters raspberry, using the corner of her eyes to keep an eye on the kitsune kit. Then she turned slightly towards her father with large innocent looking violet eyes which put the kit in her line of sight . She didn't want to think about what the kit was capable of doing in his corporeal body.

"Hiya pops! How ya been?" she said allowing the mischief and laughter the filled her soul to come shining through her eyes. Her oldest true little brother looked at her like she was blood raving crazy. Her father meanwhile, just started to chuckle. Mitsuko just grinned and Miroku glanced at Kagome.

"Imouto, I see you do still live. We thought you dead after Sango's betrayal. I see you turned my workaholic daughter into a giggling copy of yourself." Kagome stood up and put Lily down who clung to Hikaru's hand, he'd snuck over during their little moment. Kagome soon found herself and Mitsuko wrapped in Miroku's rather tight hug.

"I doubt death could take me so easily, nii-chan, but who exactly is we and why wasn't I informed about them all ready?" she asked when she could finally breath again. Mitsuko peered up at her father while she sat down, close to Shippo, and let her younger siblings surround her. She pulled Lily and Kage into her lap and Hikaru, Akiko, and Kiyoshi all sat around her their eyes trained upon their mother.

"Why myself, Kagura, and Sesshomaru, of course!" she felt herself still go numb.

"Kagura's still alive? For that matter Miroku how are you still alive. I know when I saw you last you were human. What happened!" with each sentence that flew from her angry mouth she proded him in the chest. He winced knowing that he'd have a bruise there in the morning.

"Shush, imouto, I'll tell you later after you've put your sleepy children to bed. For now why don't I show you all to your rooms. While our Mitsuko, here, get settled back in her office. After all she is the Princess of Reiki now." he chuckled as he waved Kagome and her children out of the room. As he left he winked at his daughter and left his son and his detectives to her mercy.


	13. Chapter 13

She smirked when her parents left her alone with her baby brother. Getting up from her spot on the floor she strode over to her brother and picked him up out of his chair, protests and all, and dropped him on the floor.

"Well baby bro let's see how bad you've messed up my files. Let's see hm why is there a concealment spell on my office, I wonder?" she smirked, a look that promised pain and torture, atleast to Koenma. She allowed her violet eyes to glow as she broke the concealment spell that had been placed on her office.

"Wha?...How?" her baby brother stuttered and mumbled as piles of papers appeared all over the places. She hid her slight laugh behind her hand as on pile topple over into the toddler itself.

"You can learn some interesting things training with a miko. Oh and you might wish to inform our mother I'm home. Though what I've heard about her past make me oh how shall I put this? Curious to see if she still has her mark. Any ways squirt go toddler over to our mother while I have a talk to the detectives." Koenma opened his mouth to protest and she shoot his a glare. He gulped and did as he was told. As soon as knew he was gone she broke out into laughter.

"Even Kage has more backbone then him then and he's only two!" she managed to get out. She turned laughing eyes on the detectives and her assistant.

"Botan, sweetie, can you go get the boys file for me while try to clean up my desk." she sighed and started glancing through the files making separate stacks.

"Ugh the little brat screwed these things to hell and back." she muttered angrily envisioning the migraine she'd get trying to fix her files. First she separated the dead from the living files. Simple. Then she files them into race and finally alphabetically. She sighed when she realized she'd only done one stack. Botan was cautiously waiting with the files she had asked for.

"Thanks, bo, though how you managed to find them in this mess I'll never understand. Lets see...I knew the brat black mailed you guys but this is way to low for one of our blood." she scanned their files and glared at the door Koenma left through.

"From the looks of it you've more then cleared your debts Hiei and Kurama. The brat just never decided to tell you. Yusuke you've had the ability to quit from the start. As did Kuwabara considering you were basically volunteering. If you do though I warn you I will have to erase these memories and implant new ones for you. Otherwise you guys were all free to go. I can't believe the little twerp didn't even pay you, the baka! " she started mumbling after that, not even noticing the shocked detectives.

"So you mean we've been working for no good reason?" she blinked and looked back at them, nearly snickering when she saw there faces but calmed herself.

"You did protect the worlds several times over for which I thank you for but other wise yeah pretty much. Idiot, I mean even I didn't work for free when I started mom's case. The only person I know who works for free is mom and that's only cause that not only does she not need nor want money. Ugh ya'll were royally screwed over huh? I mean half your battles could have been avoided if he's actually done the job he was supposed to do. Oh Botan will you please fire the ogres and call up Kikala to send over some trustworthy workers. OH and call mama will ya?" said ruffling her black bangs. Botan nodded and disappeared.

"Do you need a portal home or will you be joining us for dinner? I plan on getting the squirt in as much trouble as possible" she smirked before she turned to look at the door A yawning Kagome stood there.

"Yeah I think we'll stay."


	14. Chapter 14

She glanced up at her brother from her spot on the bed, her eyes large. She hadn't seen him since Midoriko had transported her to the astral plane for training. She'd left him alone that day, all by himself, for she remembered taking Shippo's body with her and burying it later on. She was snapped out of her memories when a hand started moving in front of her face. She grabbed it and snapped a few of the bones out of habit. She looked up at the surprised face of her brother.

"Sorry!" she bit her lip and grabbed the hand again. She let her healing powers flow through it. She blinked slightly when she flet his own powers try to combat hers. She looked up at him confused, although she'd healed his hand, his spiritual powers had rejected hers. Why? He could feel her question. Almost like she had said it aloud.

"You've killed innocents" she jerked away from him, burned.

"No one I killed was innocent. If you can't see that then perhaps I'd best leave and stay with Sesshomaru. He will at least understand.' before he could reply their daughter's assistant appeared in the room.

"Miss Kagome? My mistress wishes to see you now." she nodded and the Grim Reaper disappeared. She turned away from her brother and was at the door before she heard his reply.

"Perhaps you should." she felt her heart break. Tears began to fill up in her eyes as she gave another nod.

"I..I'll give him a call tonight before dinner." with that she left. She didn't see his tears as she ran down the hall ways to where her daughter's office lay. She came to a stop before she enter and wiped away her tears and schooled her face into a tired yawn. She knew she couldn't fool her daughter but she could fool the detectives. It was all she could hope that her eyes weren't red and puffy. She opened the door, mid-yawn.

"You wanted me, Little one?" her voice didn't break she noticed offhandedly. She also caught a glance of her face in a mirror across the room, she really did look tired.

"Yeah mom why don't you sit down, did I interrupt your nap?" she smiled took a seat. She was tired but not for the reason her daughter thought. She was trying to keep the sadness out of her aura, she couldn't seem to remember if they could read auras or not.

"As a matter of fact, my little one, you interrupted at the perfect moment. I was just about to give your Uncle Sesshomaru a call. Seems I may not be staying here much longer" a tired smile still lingered on her lips. She coud feel the detective sit down next to her but she was really to worn out the care. She let go off her aura and cuddled up to the comforting aura next to her and settled in.

"Why won't you be here?" her pillow asked. she sighed and rearranged herself before answering.

"He says I'm not pure." and with that she drifted to sleep in the comforting arms of the person with the scent of fire and faint smell of ice.


	15. Chapter 15

The others looked shocked at the shaking Mitsuko. She was trembling in her rage. Hiei was holding her mother but that didn't bother her. Her father dared call her mother impure? His wife was the one that was impure! She stood up let her rage flow around her in the form of her powers. Violet flames encircled her body lashing out almost everything except them and her mother. They wrapped around Kagome like a blanket, they seemed to understand the forbidden child holding her wouldn't hurt her and wrapped about him too. She stormed from the room in search of her father. It seemed Reiki was burning and its reason was is very mistress's rage at her father. Kurama would have found that funny, as he walked through the parting flames, had the situation not been quite so dire. But it was, this world was in flames because Kagome's honor had been insulted. When he finally caught up to the enraged princess she had both her parents held by the throat. Shippo lay dead next to a stunned Koenma, he was shocked.

"How dare you!" the flames burned brighter. No one had understood how the Monk turned god and Wind Witch had given birth to a fire wielding daughter but none had dared to question it till now.

"Kagome is the purest being in the world, if anything her powers rejected yours father! You are the one no longer pure! You are not my father and for a long time you have not been my mother. Kagome is and will be. I shall take over this realm and protect her from impure creatures such as yourselves!" her eyes bled violet with her rage as she killed her parents. She turned and nodded at her brother, as if deciding that he may live. She turned to him still in her rage and he quietly approached her. Trying not to appear threatening to her, he held his hand out to her. She took it and sniffed it. She seemed satisfied with that and went back over to her parent's bodies and made the kanji for impure on the neck. She went over to the ghost child and snarled at it. He knew the child had been a kitsune and therefore should have liked it but something about the kid put his hackles up. She destroyed his spirit with whatever type of miko powers she had. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and snuggled into him. Much like her so called mother had done to Hiei he noted, offhandedly.

"Come now, Mitsuko. Let's go get your brothers and sisters." she shook her head in his shoulder. He arched a brow and then realized that she of course couldn't see it and sighed.

"And why not?" she giggled at his annoyed tone.

"They're all with mama already. They flames lead them straight to her. They know what my powers look like." he nodded and then with a look of mischief swept her up into his arms. She yelped much like one of his race would do. She tightened her legs around his waist, nearly cutting off his circulation.

"Now where are we going?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. He felt like laughing, normal princesses would have demanded to be put down or at least carried right but she didn't seem to care.

"Back to the others." she pouted and he did let a chuckle escape him. They arrived to a hilarious scene. Kagome was straddling Hiei in her sleep, her head still on his shoulder. Hiei was blushing while the children encircled the pair. Mitsuko must have thought the scene funny to because she burst out laughing.

"Not. A. Word." Hiei muttered. Kagome mumbled and ran her hand through Hiei's hair, making Hiei's blush deepen. The two nigens were unconscious a small lump on both their heads. Kurama arched a brow at this Hiei motioned to the albino child. He realized they never learned the children's names.

"What are the children's names Mitsuko?" Mitsuko hopped off of him and walked over to her brothers and sisters. They smiled up at her before pointing at their mother. She nodded and they laughed. The fire everyone had noticed had disappeared a little while ago, along with Mitsuko's rage at the dead.

"Well our little girl's here are Lily and Akiko. I'm guessing you know which is which from mom's scene with Shippo earlier. Kiyoshi is the half wolf half dog boy there, Hikaru is our little brown hair green-eyed boy, and Kage is the two year old shadow boy. Why?" he shook his head and she pouted causing the little girls smile mischievously at each other.

"Mitsuko has a crush! Momma! Wake up! Mitsu has a crush on the avatar!" the first part had been squealed together but the last sentence had been uttered by the moth/butterfly youkai. The two older youkais shot her a look. How had she known that he was an avatar? He looked at Mitsuko.

"We all know. Mom briefed all but little Lily who didn't understand. Uncle Sesshomaru sent over your files." she looked guilty for a second then she smacked her forehead and materialized a cell phone. She held down the number two and waited. She mouthed the word Sesshomaru to him and he nodded his understanding. Kagome was still snuggled up to Hiei though now in a less interesting position to say the least. Hiei had his arms wrapped around her though and she seemed content to let him keep them there. He'd thought back to the police reports on the Bloody Angel and knew if she truly wanted any of them dead they would be. The children though didn't seem to fear her at all though. And from what he'd heard from Koenma's tantrums, Lily had seen Kagome kill her mother, and she was still comfortable around her. She was truly a pure being. He zoomed back in on his lovely little princess when he heard her yell.

"I killed them already. ... She still had Naraku's mark on her back. Her mating mark with Miroku influenced his own taint. Then he had the audacity to call mom impure. Said she'd killed innocents. Seems not all has been as it appeared Uncle. ... I've told you for years I didn't like the kit! He wasn't even really Shippo, he was Naraku! She was trying to get him a new body using the magics of my realm... You forgot that I would inherit? ... Mom's uh well sleeping. That" she looked at the kids before curbing her tongue "bad word really hurt her... No. No she's healing now... Fine. Ja Ne." She rolled her eyes. Then raised them to his.

"He's on his way." they looked over when the children giggled. The Koorime had stiffened as the slightly awake Kagome stretched over him. His arms had tightened slightly when she made to move away, she seemed to be running on instincts because she just gave a slight purr and relaxed. She arranged herself about him and gave a reassuring purr though it broke off when a swirling white and red portal appeared. She awoke completely when the familiar youkai's voice rang through the air.

"I see you left out a few details again, Mitsuko." Mitsuko winced and bit back the reflex to stick her tongue at him. Her mom couldn't save her from the Ice King's wrath today.

"Sessho?" Kagome murmured confused, but safe. She nuzzled her head farther into the neck and shoulder currently hiding it, while allowing her aura to feel out the others in the room. The avatar was standing extremely close to her daughter, while the toushin and the human were unconscious, the trace of Kiyoshi's aura told her who knocked them out. She didn't need to look up to see crimson eyes and jet black hair on the youkai holding her. Her brother was laughing at her, the ungrateful wretch. She pouted.

"Imouto, if you're done pouting, we do have some things to discuss." she sighed before giving his neck one last nuzzle before trying to get up. She was slightly surprised to finding herself falling back in his lap. She smiled gently, momentarily forgetting the tragedies of the past. Hiei tightened his arms instinctively. He didn't want to let her go, so he turned her so she would at least face her other brother. He rested his chin on her shoulder possessively. He didn't understand what was going on or what he was feeling but until he did she would be safe, at least from everything except himself. She nuzzled him lightly earning an arched brow from both Sesshomaru and Kurama. Kagome and Mitsuko stuck their tongue out at their respective males while Hiei gave a slightly approving growl.

"What do we have to discuss that couldn't have waited until I called you, brother dearest?" she asked her voice silky to his ears where as most were rough. She kept her voice low pitched and quiet so not to hurt their ears, making him give off his own little purr, for her ears only. She turns large liquid eyes towards him and he continued at a pitch no one can hear but only she can feel. She smiled and leaned into him slowly. Sesshomaru and Kurama both take their actions into account with calculating eyes.

"Spirit world is in ruins, Kagome. Did you not know? Miroku, Kagura, and Shippo all lay dead." she became like stone as did Mitsuko though not for the same reason. He could smell their deaths on her. Kurama wrapped an arm around the girl and she turned into his embrace willingly enough though she didn't look like she really even noticed.

"What happened!" her aura and ki wrapped around everyone and every thing much like Mitsuko's had. Kurama could finally see the family resemblance, their tempers. Hiei tightened his grip around her and let a reassuring growl loose. Sesshomaru glanced at Mitsuko as if asking permission she shook her head and would have taken a step forward if Kurama would have let her.

"Mama?" Kagome knew that tone of voice. She also knew she wouldn't like what came next. She turned and nuzzled the koorime's cheek asking him to let her up whispering that she'd come back. He didn't look happy about it but with one final nudge from her, he did.

"What have you done, my little one?" her voice wasn't angry just quiet and surprisingly peaceful if a bit remorseful. She opened her arms and Mitsuko knew if she was to tell her mother the truth she'd need to be in those comforting arms. She moved against Kurama's arms so she could get to her mother. He let her go and watched as she was enveloped in a loving embrace. Kagome held her close knowing no matter what it was her little one had done, she would be forgiven.

"I did it mama. She used them mama, by mating with Miroku she gained the power to make their plans real. She stole Naraku's soul and melded it with Shippo's so you wouldn't suspect anything. She tainted Miroku in hopes of swaying him to their cause and hurting you. When you told us what he said to you I grew enraged, I'm sorry mama." she was crying holding her mother as tight as she could. She quieted when she felt a hand tenderly stroke her back, the words of the lullaby's she heard as a child whispering through the air. Kagome was singing softly as tears ran down her face her voice was tender and sincere in its affections. Mitsuko crumpled under the weight of her guilt as Kagome finished the final verse. The others beside the children and Sesshomaru rushed to her side and she gave a watery laugh before picking her little girl up bride style. Mitsuko might have been 390 but compared to her own 618 she was still a little girl. She hummed melodiously as bit her lip and wondered where to take the new Queen of Reikai.

"I will go home for a time and all are welcome, even you my big brother. This place lies in ruins but when we return it will be as if her power never grazed its halls, you will see. Kikala please will you get started but this time I have one special request of you. Make a garden of tranquility by my little one's office, for as seen she explodes quite easily." She addressed the woman who emerged from the shadows. She was a shadow hawk demoness and very good at her work. She could spot a specific talent from miles away. Kikala bowed and nodded before fading into the shadows to tell her construction crew of their job. Kagome nodded letting her eyes fade from their threatening color they had turned in her anger earlier. She opened a portal revealing a large castle in the depths of the woods extremely old yet it held the ability to stand if war was waged on its occupants. Kagome lead them through her swirling whitish-pink portal, still holding Mitsuko. The children flocked around her she look to be a goddess in the crimson light. She glanced back and saw the two detectives were left.

"Some one needs to carry Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kikala will kill them if we leave them. She is an avid human hater. Her only daughter was killed for her blood. Any shadow creature's blood drunken gives you dark powers." Before she'd even finished Kurama had gone back and picked up the two. She flashed him a grateful smile before she continued on. Lily held tightly onto her mother's dress as they walked with one hand and the other held her brother's. She trusted both with her life. Just as Kagome had once done with her brothers, she still did trust one though it was as if she didn't lose trust in a person until they deserved it, Hiei noticed offhandedly. She was a truly unique person, she was filled with mostly light feelings yet she'd seen some truly horrible things in her time. And for that reason and no other was he going protect her from everyone, even herself.


End file.
